Severus is My Immortal
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Song fic oneshot. Scenes and memories of Snarry moments. Really sad if you read and listen to the song at the same time. R & R.


**Disclaimer: The song "My Immortal" by Evanescence is not mine, nor is JKs characters.**

____

I'm so tired of being here

Resting on a small bed, Harry looked through the window. It was only the second week of summer and he desperately wanted to be with Severus.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

"What if he doesn't want me? What if he just used me?! What if…what if he doesn't love me…?" Harry shouted at himself in the mirror. Pacing back and forth, he finally gave up and punched the wall, breaking his knuckles. _  
_

_And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave_

"Coward!" The Golden Boy shouted in vain, his voice failing to echo in the dense field of trees. Snape hesitated, looked back with regret, but then quickly disappeared. He silently promised to come back some day._  
_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
_It was the first potions class of the seventh year. Although Slughorn was teaching and preaching, Harry couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. Of course, he reasoned, he was in the back so no one could watch him without his noticing. Then again…Severus had taught in this very room for fourteen years…maybe a part of him still stood there and glared over them all._  
_

_These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real_

Harry looked over his naked body in a full-length mirror, thinking. Most of his past injuries were from Voldemort, his family, or Quidditch. They were all healed but the ones that Severus subconsciously inflicted still bled, even though you couldn't see them. _  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase  
__Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock._ That damn clock wouldn't stop counting the minutes, the seconds of Severus's departure. _  
_

_Chorus: _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

He sobbed to himself in the middle of the night, not caring if he awoke his bed partner. It was his fault his parents died; his fault Cedric died; his fault Sirius died…who else would die because of his mistakes? "Harry…" Severus's dark chocolate voice reached his ears. He stopped and looked next to him only to receive a reassuring kiss._  
_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Thrashing in the covers from a memory nightmare, Severus felt a shout and a yell escape his throat. He opened his eyes only to see Harry in front of him with his arms around his neck, kissing his neck softly. "It's okay love..." That was all Snape needed to hear._  
_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

14 year old Harry inhaled shakily, unsure of the second task. He was nervous and, well, damned frightened. Pacing the floor until it had a ditch in it, he wondered how it would turn out. Suddenly, a hand entwined with his; Severus Snape. Showing a very uncharacteristic grin, he kissed his young lover with a silent promise that everything will be alright._  
_

_But you still have all of me  
_Fumbling through his clothes in a hurry, Snape stopped dead when he felt a piece of paper fall from his robe pocket. Ignoring the fact that he was late for a Death Eater meeting, he picked it up and felt tears cover his eyes. It was a picture of Harry waving and blowing kisses. _  
_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

"I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses." Snape went on to his first year students. Harry gaped at the man for many a reason, one was his voice. Quickly writing it down, he froze when he realized that hypnotic voice stopped. Glancing up sheepishly, he blushed when Snape snarled, "Mr. Potter…our new celebrity." _  
_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

A boy with messy hair attempted to finish his potions and dark arts homework but couldn't stomach it. Every time he tried it, he saw the image of Snape, his Snape, killing Dumbledore. Closing his eyes, he willed them away but was hit full force once more._  
_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

Tossing in his bed, Harry flipped off and slammed into the ground. Groaning, he rested there and punched it as if it was the enemy. The same dream, no wait, the same nightmare; Snape was leaving him.

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
_"Severus, I'll never stop loving you, I promse!" A laughing familiar voice rang out behind him. The ex-potions master snapped around to see nothing. The voice was in his mind, piling guilt after guilt on his conscious. "Harry…" A broken whisper was his answer._  
_

_These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real_

A greasy haired man looked at his scarred body with self-hatred and disgust. He had many emotional wounds that healed somewhat but the one's Harry caused were still raw after all this time…_  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase  
__Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock._ That damn clock wouldn't stop counting the minutes, the seconds of being alone, away from Harry.

_Chorus_

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

Walking down the dirt covered path, Harry looked at the sky and half expected to see Severus fly down from a broom. Looking back down, he stomped on a leaf in frustration._  
_

_But though you're still with me I've been alone all along_

In his dreams was the only time he could be happy. Severus and Harry held hands, sitting in front of a sunset while snuggling and whispering. They'd poke and kiss and giggle until night swallowed them whole. That was when Snape woke up covered in cold sweat and tears._  
_

_Chorus_

* * *

Song is called My Immortal by Evanescence. I, sadly, don't own anything, song and people. Review please.


End file.
